


Turk Drabbles

by NaliaRenegade



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaliaRenegade/pseuds/NaliaRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small collection of Turk Drabbles I wrote a while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turk Drabbles

  
**Dawn**   


When the sun rises, peace rises with it, if only for a moment. Tseng, already awake, takes a few minutes to watch the sky light up as he drinks his fourth cup of coffee. Elena wakes just as the sun's rays begin to peek out of the clouds and then she starts her morning ritual. If it's interrupted in any way, then she becomes the bitch of the office. Rude doesn't wake up unless his coffee maker starts at its programed time, or if someone makes him breakfast. If you want to be his friend, make him breakfast in bed. Reno, on the other hand, greets the sun by turning his back on it.

 

  
**Kill**   


Turks accumulate prestige by the number of missions they complete, but rank is determined by skill. Tseng is their leader. He is best fit for the roll of their diplomat, quartermaster and executioner. He is known, unofficially, as mom. Reno is their second. He is the office prankster, a guise to conceal his blood thirsty tendencies; this way he can pretend to be normal. If Tseng is their sanity and virtue, then Reno is their madness and vice. Rude is their foundation. When Rude went to care for his ailing sister, the entire group fell apart. Elena, the rookie, is their conscious. She did become a full Turk, but they refer to her that way because she's important, more so than a normal Turk. You kill a Turk and it becomes a headhunt. You kill a Rookie and they don't stop at the killing, neither do they start there.

 

  
**Hope:**   


  
Such a fragile thing, but it's all they have when Reno is hospitalized, when Rude's sister dies, when Tseng is almost killed in the Temple of the Ancients, when Elena almost quits. At the end of the day, hope is what keeps them alive.   


 

  
**Mind:**   


  
Tseng is the brains of the group, but he does miss things. For example: the innuendo in Reno's word, or the passion in Rude's gaze, or the attractive sway of Elena's hips. Only on occasion though.   



End file.
